Usa's Dad Is Who?
by Achelois
Summary: Usagi and her twin brother Ranma are test-tube babies each representing the male and female side of the best mix of D.N.A. their parents could produce.
1. Chapter 1,2, and 3

Hi there peoples well if you consider your self people lol i finally was inspired to wright more and for this you can thank the on and only  
Kuroi Koneko so everyone say yay to Kuroi !!!!  
Ummm there will be some serious revisions and im transforming it all into one big chapter just for you guys... All on the night before my science exam i have yet to study for (but who needs to study when you got a palm pilot for christmas).  
Say why are you still reading my insane ramblings when you could read my insane rambling that have Ranma and Usagi in them !!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 1  
USAGI'S DAD IS WHO?!  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she stepped off the plane and into the large metropolitin air port that was J.F.K., avoiding several near collisions she soon lost sight of her conpainion. Still she couldn't help but hope that some how she and her ilustrus brother would finialy find the man who was their father. You see Usagi was not a normal girl no neither was her brother a normal boy they were test-tube babies born into a lab to a malisious government oversear and the weak moreled scientist who was all too happy to inflict pain.Her thoughts turned darker as she thought of those men,   
exilarating her and her brothers growth then killing them at age sixteen so that   
they would stay that age forever then graphing adamantium on every bone in   
their bodies. Including the claws they got from their fathers mutant genes. As soon as Usagi saw her brother, her thoughts turned from anger to concern, she called out in her soft voice which some how managed to carry over the crowd.   
" Ranma please come here."  
Suddenly a young man about sixteen appeared in her driect vicinity. His coal black hair is   
tied in a loose ponytail. He is wearing a black Chinese shirt/pants/shoes with white turtle ties (small knots of rope) and a cocky smile on his face. We see full view of Usagi we see she wears the same thing except that instead of a ponytail   
she wears her cave length silvery white hair in a simple braid. She smiles when she sees Ranma carrying two hiking bags.  
" Thank-you for getting our bags Ran-chan."  
Ranma smirked a little bit.  
" No prob Usa-chan, it's the least I could do. So where are we going to stay this   
time?"   
Usagi pulls out a map, a pen and a slip of paper. The paper has an address on it. Usagi then circles a point on the map, and shows it to Ranma.  
"We are staying at professor Xavier's school for gifted children."   
  
  
  
AS ALWAYS I OWN ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY   
NO OTHERS AND NO CHARACTERS   
THANK-YOU ALL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AS ALWAYS I OWN ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY   
NO OTHERS AND NO CHARACTERS   
THANK-YOU ALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
USAGI'S DAD IS WHO?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So where are we going to stay this   
time?"   
Usagi pulls out a map, a pen and a slip of paper. The paper has an address on it.  
Usagi then circles a point on the map, and shows it to Ranma.  
"We are staying at professor Xavier's school for gifted children."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
....   
Ranma sighed   
  
"Another mutant school huh."   
It wasn't a question and Usagi knew it. She sighed.  
" Ran-chan, I don't know what you have against these places?"  
Ranma looked strait at her.  
" Usa-chan, what I have against these places is that nine times out of ten they end up being a trap me by some mutant haters!"  
Usagi sighed ever since they had left Japan Ranma had been like this. Paranoid, Usagi wanted to kill that dumb whore Akane or betraying Ranma to that little pig Ryoga.  
" Ranma if that's how you feel then, we'll scout the place out see if it's legit. Okay? "  
Ranma shifted his feet for a moment. Then looked up at Usagi with a passion that she hadn't seen since they had left Japan, since before Ranma fell for Akane. He gave her bright smile, and a wink of the eye. He says in a cheery voice.  
" We go in the morning tonight we get a half decent hotel and go for a hunt. "  
Usagi smiles happily.  
" Those vampires wont last a minute with us around! "  
she and Ranma share a laugh as they walk from the airport.  
~~~~~~~~~  
max yui ,Michael L., ital, FanBoy, Aislinn, Allie, Mark Palemoone, LadySaturn, Wolfgrl, Forentine, Ruri-chan, and Myst_Lady   
thank you very much again.  
It does mean a lot to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
Ranma decided that mabey going strait out hunting was such a good idea, first they should just patrol the city mabey meet some of the local heros and thats why he and Usagi were now in this position. They had quickly found a half way nice hotel in Brocklyn and went roof hopping with some 'suplies' just incase. Within 10 minutes of leaving their hotel they had stopped 5 muggings, 2 shootings, and a robbery. 5 minutes after that they had meet the main superhero of the city Spiderman fighting two diffrent gangs obousily trying to stop a gang war. After watching him and seeing that he had it under control he assumed that automaticaly becuse they didn't help him they were studying his style and was curently trying to ensnare them in webs.  
Usagi glared at her brother, by the time she looked back to Spiderman a split second later he head already entraped her she had no choice but to use her claws. Once the adantimum was free of it's fleshy confines it made quick work of the webs. Usagi looked up at the red and blue suited Spiderman and quickly shouted   
"truse ! "  
When he made no sign of dropping off the wall she continued  
" Although that was fun Spiderman we have no qurrel with you or yours as far as we know I am Usagi and this is my brother Ranma. We do not mean this city any harm, but if this is the welcome you give everone I'm suprised it's still here. "  
" That's not how i greet everone just people who watch me fight from the shadows after jumping off a rooftop. "  
Usagi laughed  
" yes when you put it that way we do sound like the sterotypical villans don't we. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now please please please don't send me a bad review about spelling my spellcheck isn't working at all so i did this normaly by myself un-edited at like `2:00 at night. 


	2. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3  
  
Usagi laughed a tiny laugh as she relined this.  
" We are sorry though spidey, but it looked like you could handle things just fine. "  
" Oh no your one of them. "  
At this point Ranma cracked his knuckles  
" One of what exactly ? "  
Spider-man brought his hands out in front of himself in the universal gesture for 'calm down I don't mean any harm'  
" One of those vigilantes that don't cut into fights until the person is almost dead. "  
Usagi cocked her head to the side  
" In most countries we have been to Superhero's don't generally like others butting into their fights especially new players in their city."  
" Well I'm not one of those idiots when it comes to fights, generally."  
He jumped off his perch on the wall and put a hand out to Usagi to shake, then did the same for Ranma.  
" Nice fighting by the way, where did you learn moves like that ? "  
It was Ranma who answered   
" A little here, a little there we travel a lot."  
The local hero nodded  
" We should probably get out of here at this point the cops will be here any second and since you guys aren't wearing masks "  
Usagi nodded and turned to her her brother  
"He's right we don't want them getting pictures and risk certain undesirable characters to find us Ran-chan"  
Ranma nodded to himself then turned to Spider-man  
" Lets meet in say 30 minutes on the top of the Brooklyn bridge shall we. "  
Spider-man nodded and in one fluid motion he was on the top part of the wall of the building he was previously perched on after doing a back flip so as to land correcely.  
" Well we best get going if we want to get there in time and still get that food you promised me eariler today sis. "  
Usagi nodded   
" Come on there has to be a pizza place on the way, we can eat on the bridge"  
With that both of them jumped up over the wall and onto the roof and into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hi guys its me agian this is my first regular up date i hope it lasts don't you. I managed to put this through icq's spellcheck through cutting and pasting now i still have to choose a mom for Ranma and Usagi and i have one stipulation she has to be a she and once i get five characters i like i'll let you guys vote so get those reviews in and you'll get your story.  
~achelois 


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

HI GUYS THERE ARN'T GOING TO BE MANY UPDATES FOR A WHILE MY   
MOM IS MOVING US OUT OF THE HOUSE TOMMORW AND WERE A LITTLE STRAPPED   
ON CASH NO INTERNET OR CABLE OR POSSIBLY PHONE FOR A WHILE  
MABEY A MONTH MABEY 2. I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW. SORRY ABOUT THIS  
AND SEE YOU IN A WHILE.  
~ACHELOIS 


End file.
